Armageddon (Series)
Armageddon is a series of action/sci-fi horror movies produced by motion picture company Viral Mass Media's PandemiC Productions Studios in North Hollywood, Everett City, New York. Written by Pandemic's screenwriter and Director Jack Alderney, Armageddon first released in February of 2013 in theaters and DVD and Blu-Ray in April. Armageddon is currently producing two further planned motion pictures and a video game version of the movie is in development with Quantum and Activision. Armageddon was rated R'' by the NMRC for blood/gore, disturbing scenes, sci-fi violence and language. Plot ''Armageddon takes place following December 21st, 2012, coinciding with the Mayan 2012 calendar theory. A rise of partially flesh and blood demonic creatures appears after government agents investigate increases in missing persons reports and gruesome murders. The creatures seek out women to breed with, to create a hybrid bloodline of flesh and blood demons, which will seek out to infest and destroy humanity. The Union of Everett's Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) investigates a surviving group of teens who had gone camping in a known local legend filled New Jersey State Forest south of Everett City, and claimed to have been attacked by dark colored misty creatures. After a failed federal investigation resulting in the deaths of several Department of the Paranormal agents and local police, the Union of Everett Air Force is ordered to form an elite task force, the Air Force Cryptzoological Interdiction Division (ACID), to investigate and exterminate the demonic presence. Armageddon Armageddon is the first movie in the currently planned and released trilogy of science fiction horror movies of the Armageddon franchise. Released in theaters on February 8th, 2013, the movie was successful and rated highly by critics as "the best sci-fi horror movie of the year". The movie grossed approximately $745,600,000 worldwide. Cast *'Colonel R.T. Ferguson UEAF' - Gerard Butler *'Lieutenant Colonel John "Johnny" Parry UEAF' - Jason Richards *'Tech Sergeant Dawn Scott UEAF' - Christine Fletcher *'Major James W. Jackson UEAF ' - DMX *'AFC Evan Dobbs UEAF' - Tyler Labine *'AFC Leonard "Leo" Walker UEAF' - Christian Bale *'Master Sergeant Thomas Park UEMC' - Joe Flanigan *'Dr. Davis Fenway UEAF' - David Hewlett *'Amy Carey' - Danielle Marelli Plot Summary Following December 21, 2012's mythical doomsday coming and going without incident, a less obvious beginning of the Apocalypse is opened up as solar flares during the same time open a rift in the barriers that separate humanity and the gates of the afterlife, allowing demonic forces to intertwine with the human Earth. Months later on April, during Spring Break, a group of teens on a camping party in the New Jersey State forest come under attack from large black demonic beings which kill the males and take the females. A lone survivor, 16 year old Amy Carey (Danielle Marelli), sparks a police investigation and search for the others, only to find bodies and come under attack themselves. After federal agents and Department of the Paranormal investigators are sent in to search for the missing police investigators, they too come under attack by a horde of the creatures. In response to the killings in the New Jersey forest, the Department of Defense contracts the formation of an elite and classified special task force to eliminate the creatures with the Air Force, creating A.C.I.D., the Air Force Cryptzoological Interdiction Division, consisting of a squad of highly skilled soldiers from varying branches of the military. A.C.I.D., led by Colonel R.T. Ferguson of the Union of Everett Air Force (Gerard Butler), are deployed to the same New Jersey forest in search of the creatures with the mission to kill them and seize bodies for investigation. A.C.I.D. heads into the New Jersey forest and discovers a region of it where a thick darkness exists to the point where sunlight is unable to light. A.C.I.D. comes across a cavern with dead bodies inside, including federal agents and police and engage dozens of the creatures. A.C.I.D. finds that the creatures are breeding with human women with the intent to create human/demon flesh and blood hybrids, which Major Jackson (DMX) compares with the Biblical Nephilim. A.C.I.D. exterminates the remaining creatures, torches the bodies and an extraction team takes three of the "Breeders" bodies. While Air Force researchers at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base autopsy the bodies, A.C.I.D. agents Sergeant Dawn Scott (Christine Fletcher) and AFC Evan Dobbs (Tyler Labine) gather information regarding missing women in the Catskills of New York, under cover as FBI investigators. Amy Carey is met as Scott and Dobbs talk with the principal of a local high school where three girls had gone missing, offering to talk to them privately. Amy informs them about her experience in New Jersey, giving further knowledge about the Breeders. While driving, it is called over the police radio that a group of hunters reported being attacked by a large creature and respond to a state game forest in the Catskills. Upon arriving by dusk, the police and EMS crews are found dead in a slaughter and demonic monstrous screaming coming from all around. Scott and Dobbs load up their armory from the trunk and force Amy to remain in the car while calling for A.C.I.D. to respond to another Breeder Hive. Scott and Dobbs hold off attacking Breeders as they begin to charge. Several minutes pass holding off the Breeders before Dobbs in downed severely injured and Amy and snatched by a Breeder and taken into the forest. Scott calls in for air support resulting in Everett City Air Force Base deploying an AC-130 Spectre gunship and Reaper drone. Scott goes into the forest after Amy to rescue her before the AC-130 is forced to bombard the Breeder Hive. Scott engages several Breeders while entering caverns and tunnels in the hillside. While trying to locate Amy, the Reaper drone arrives above seeking targets for the AC-130 to strike. Lieutenant Colonel Johnny (Jason Richards) arrives by AH-6 Littlebird and runs into the forest to provide assistance after loading an injured Dobbs onto the helicopter. Johnny enters the cavern tunnels searching to join up with Scott and rescue Amy and extract. Johnny finds Scott holding off several Breeders at once and engages them all and assists Scott in recovering from injury and locating Amy, rescuing her from a group of Breeders and extracting. The AC-130 over head is forced to assist by firing on a horde of Breeders pursuing the three before having the all clear to fire on the Hive with 105mm shells. Scott, Johnny and Amy are extracted and land at Everett City Air Force Base. With knowledge that Breeders exist in large amounts and in hives and are trying to reproduce and spawn, A.C.I.D. has a full time position as a classified military division. Armageddon: Quantum Cast *'Lieutenant General R.T. Ferguson UEAF' - Gerard Butler *'Colonel John "Johnny" Parry UEAF' - Jason Richards *'Major Dawn Scott UEAF' - Christine Fletcher *'Lieutenant Colonel James W. Jackson UEAF ' - DMX *'Staff Sergeant Evan Dobbs UEAF' - Tyler Labine *'Sergeant Major Thomas Park UEMC' - Joe Flanigan *'Dr. Davis Fenway UEAF' - David Hewlett *'Corporal Jennifer Ricci UEMC' - Michelle Rodriguez *'Dr. Keith Judge PCI' - John Lithgow *'Amy Carey' - Danielle Marelli Armageddon: Revelation Cast *'Colonel John "Johnny" Parry UEAF' - Jason Richards *'Lieutenant Colonel James W. Jackson UEAF ' - DMX *'Lieutenant Dawn Scott UEAF' - Christine Fletcher *'Major Evan Dobbs UEAF' - Tyler Labine *'Sergeant Jennifer Ricci UEMF' - Michelle Rodriguez *'Commander Lyndsay Cole UEMF' - Eliza Dushku *'Dr. Davis Fenway UEAF' - David Hewlett Armageddon: The Video Game Armageddon: Rise of Demons is a first-person shooter video game slated for release in November 2013. It is rated Mature (M) by the ESRB and Mature (M) by the NMRC due to sci-fi violence, gore, language, disturbing scenes and minor, non-nude, sexual content. Based on the movie franchise Armageddon, the video game follows a single player or co-op campaign of select-able characters from the movie's cast to take part in a series of missions to stop a supernatural end of the world. Multiplayer mode features the ability of online death matches between the A.C.I.D. characters and a selection of demonic creatures from the movie franchise. Most of the characters in the video game, which feature those of the movie, feature the voices of the cast from the movie franchise. Playable characters available in the campaign include Dawn Scott (Christine Fletcher), Johnny (Jason Richards), James Jackson (DMX), Evan Dobbs (Tyler Labine) and Jennifer Ricci (Michelle Rodriguez). Other characters featured in the game include Dr. Davis Fenway (David Hewlett), Thomas Park (Joe Flanigan), Tin-Foil Man (Bill Murray) and Lyndsay Cole (Eliza Dushku). The video game will be available for Microsoft's XBOX 360 and 720, Sony's Playstation 3 and Playstation 4 and Quantum Inc.'s MyLife II console. Rise of Demons' plot revolves around A.C.I.D. investigating U.S. and Russian experimentation on demons. The first prologue level requires the player(s) to complete a demon killing mission with their chosen campaign character. The following stages follow the story line of A.C.I.D. responding to scenes of demonic attacks on humans. Cutscenes depict the agents and officials acquiring information on U.S. demon-human experimentation, requiring A.C.I.D. to enter the United States. On said level, in which the campaign character and partner infiltrate a corporate genetics lab, a demon breaks loose, forcing the player(s) to engage hordes of demons and spawn, among infested and possessed humans, and U.S. soldiers. One goal is to acquire records on U.S. demon experimentation, resulting in the next stage where the player(s) and the A.C.I.D. team launch an operation on a U.S. secret genetic research military facility to destroy U.S. experiments which threaten humanity. Several battles ensue and escaped demons, spawn and infested humans must be killed. A Russian doctor is captured at the facility and interrogated, leading the the next stages in Russia. On the way to Russia, news reports break out that a Russian top security facility "has been attacked", with news footage showing large dark clouds forming around the facility. A.C.I.D. arrives at the base and runs into a Russian Spetsnaz team which had been stationed at the base and lost several team members due to the demons escaping and breeding with female scientists. A.C.I.D. and the Russian team goes into the base and several goals must be achieved while having to kill demons, spawn, infested and possessed humans and varied monsters. At the end of the game, a large boss creature must be defeated and a hell portal closed following immediately after killing the final boss. Soundtrack Two soundtracks for the movie franchise have been released. Armageddon: Movie Score *Track 1 - Opening Titles - Hans Zimmer *Track 2 - Sea of Black - Hans Zimmer *Track 3 - Caverns - Hans Zimmer *Track 4 - The Air Base - Brian Tyler *Track 5 - Black Helicopters - Brian Tyler *Track 6 - Breeder Swarm - Brian Tyler *Track 7 - Laboratory - Hans Zimmer *Track 8 - Rift - Hans Zimmer *Track 9 - Catskill - Hans Zimmer *Track 10 - Mountain Hive - Brian Tyler *Track 11 - Alone In The Dark - Hans Zimmer/Brian Tyler *Track 12 - Death From Above - Brian Tyler *Track 13 - Extraction - Brian Tyler *Track 14 - Armageddon Suite - Hans Zimmer/Brian Tyler Music Inspired by and From the Motion Picture Armageddon *Track 1 - I Am (What You Fear Most) - Christine Fletcher *Track 2 - Look Out Below - Closure *Track 3 - Back For More - Five Finger Death Punch *Track 4 - Arma-godd...-motherf...-geddon - Marilyn Manson *Track 5 - Another Way To Die - Disturbed *Track 6 - Chaos Lives In Everything - Korn *Track 7 - State of Emergency - Papa Roach *Track 8 - Survival - Eminem *Track 9 - D3mons - Machine Gun Kelly/DMX *Track 10 - Demons - Christine Fletcher *Track 11 - Hunted - Device Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture